


One Daddy, Hold The Sugar

by nightshade_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy Kenma, coffee shop AU, flirty kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: Birthday present for eevaeon! KuroKen coffee shop au fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eevaeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/gifts).



> I may have gotten way more into this idea than I expected. Happy birthday eevaeon, hope you like it <3

                Kenma walked into the small café, a small bell on the top of the door ringing as it closed behind him. Looking around the place seemed relatively quiet, there were a few people sitting around in pairs, or by themselves, but no one of note. There were still plenty of spots free as well, the place was hardly packed. Rearranging his scarf a little, the warmth of the place started to seep in, dispelling the winter chill from walking outside in the wind.

                Wandering over towards the register, he noted a glass counter displaying an assortment of various cakes and other treats, a big chrome machine sitting next to it with large funnels full of coffee beans feeding into it. Tugging on a strand of hair, he looked thoughtfully at the list of drinks hanging behind the counter, not too concerned that no one had come to ask his order yet. While pondering whether or not he should go with something caffeinated, he was startled by a sudden greeting.

                “Good afternoon,” the silky voice greeted, Kenma’s eyes darting to see what appeared to be the barista, “What can I get for you today?”

                “Um,” Kenma mumbled softly, a little intimidated by the guy, “I’ll have the white hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows please,” He handed the man the money and stood to the side to wait for his drink, hiding behind his fringe as he took a look at the guy. _His hair looks stupid_ , he thought to himself, looking at the barista’s horrific case of bed head, black hair seemingly spiking out in all directions. However he couldn’t help but also notice how snugly that apron fit against his body, suggesting quite a defined figure underneath. Embarrassed by his own thoughts, Kenma felt his ears burning as he tried to shrink in on himself, looking anywhere but at the hot barista.

                “White hot chocolate, extra marshmallows,” the guy called out, Kenma dashing forward to get his drink so that he could go sit down and stop thinking about what his barista would look like minus the uniform. He reached out to take the drink, but the guy held it back at the last moment.

                “You know you don’t need to drink so much sugar – you’re sweet enough already,” the guy winked flirtatiously before proffering out the cup. Kenma’s mouth dropped to form a little ‘o’, face turning red before he quickly grabbed the drink from the barista’s hands and rushed over to the furthest booth, sitting so he couldn’t see him.

                He drank from the cup, holding it in both hands to try and warm up his still stiff fingers. Unfortunately he spent the whole time worrying about whether or not the guy at the counter was looking at him, and was unable to enjoy the drink. Waiting until he heard the bell ringing, he made his way out while the barista was preoccupied taking someone else’s order. _He probably just flirts with all the customers_ , Kenma reasoned with himself, _He’s probably just bored or something. He seems like the kind of person to flirt out of boredom_.

 

*******

 

                It was a few days before Kenma was walking past the same café again. He’d missed breakfast and was starving so he figured he had nothing to lose. The guy from last time probably wasn’t even working, and if he was it’s not like he’d remember him. Entering the café cautiously, he didn’t see the guy from last time at the counter. Instead there was some tall blond with glasses. Kenma let go of the breath he’d been holding. He didn’t know why he’d been so nervous, he just… wasn’t really a people person.

                Approaching the counter he looked longingly at the different treats. He probably shouldn’t be spending so much money though, better just get a coffee to get him awake and leave it at that. Looking up to find the blond barista he was startled to see the bed head guy from last time standing behind the counter looking at him intently. Instinctively, he began pulling at his hair, hiding from the guy’s gaze behind it.

                “Which one did you like the look of?” he asked, before Kenma could respond he added, “And sorry, I’m not on the menu,” Kenma couldn’t seem to find his voice, feeling his ears start burning as he gaped without words. “Don’t worry,” the hot barista whispered, leaning over the counter to get even closer to the anxious Kenma, “I might be willing to make an exception for you,”

                He wiggled his eyebrows at him, and Kenma half-noticed the blond rolling his eyes and going to deal with a new customer. Kenma got the feeling this wasn’t a novel occurrence.

                “I-I, um, I just wanted a coffee pl-please,” Kenma stammered out, the barista still leaning over the counter, getting uncomfortably close to his face. The barista seemed to pick up on his discomfort and stepped back, Kenma breathing a little sigh of relief. He noticed the barista was wearing a name tag today – ‘ _Kuroo_ ’.

                “Hmm, okay,” Kuroo acquiesced, “Although I recommend the blueberry muffin myself, are you sure you don’t want one?”

                “N-no, sorry, I’ve only got enough for the coffee,” Kenma replied, handing out the exact change for a small coffee. He figured that he was probably just flirting with him to try and get him to buy more stuff. Kuroo took the change, Kenma unable to not notice how small his own hand seemed in comparison to his when he handed him the coins.

                “What’s your name?” Kuroo asked, startling Kenma. _Why did he want to know his name?_ “… For the coffee,” he elaborated when Kenma didn’t say anything.

                “O-oh, right,” Kenma mumbled, embarrassed again, “Kenma,” he answered softly, peeking through his hair to look up at Kuroo. The barista seemed quite pleased with himself, although he didn’t know what had made him so happy all of a sudden.

                “Go sit down then, I’ll bring it over to you when it’s ready,” Kuroo instructed him. Kenma made his way over to a little booth near the back. _Why does he need my name if he’s just going to bring it out?_ he realised, suddenly anxious again as he peered around the corner to see what was going on. Kuroo was obscured from view by the large coffee machine, presumably making his drink, while the blond was still standing at the register.

                Turning back around, Kenma pulled out his phone and began flicking through all his different social medias while he waited, trying to calm down. He was smiling to himself at one of Hinata’s stupid selfies when he felt someone next to him.

                “Uh, is that your boyfriend?” Kuroo asked, shifting from one foot to the other, looking a little awkward.

                “What? No,” Kenma replied, not sure why it mattered anyway.

                “Ah, good!” Kuroo grinned happily, placing a small plate and a large take away cup on the table.

                “I-I just ordered a small coffee-“ Kenma tried to assert, confused by how Kuroo had managed to get his order wrong.

                “S’okay,” Kuroo winked, “On the house,” Kenma looked at the plump blueberry muffin sitting on the plate in front of him.

                “Wha-? Why?” Kenma asked, not sure what was going on.

                “Hey, figured a sweet thing like you needed your very own sugar daddy,” Kuroo winked again. _He winks too much_ , Kenma thought.

                “I don’t think a barista can really afford to be someone’s ‘sugar daddy’,” Kenma commented drily, trying to ignore the swirling in his stomach. Why was this boy still flirting with him?

                “Well, I guess your sweet enough as is, you probably don’t need any more sugar anyways,” Kuroo smirked, grabbing Kenma’s large cup and pulling the pen out from his apron pocket, scribbling something on the side of his cup before putting it back down on the table and heading back over to the counter.

                Grabbing the cup, Kenma turned it around to see what he’d written. He half choked, already feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks after he’d seen it. He’d just written “Daddy”, followed by what was presumably his phone number. _As if I would actually call him_ , Kenma scoffed internally, trying to ignore how flustered he was. He was never coming back to this café again. Definitely not. Probably.


End file.
